


Jive Talkin'

by Zen



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Character Study, Embedded Video, Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-15 00:54:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2209527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zen/pseuds/Zen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair doesn't shut up</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jive Talkin'

**Author's Note:**

> Vidder: Zeneyepirate  
> Fandom: The Sentinel  
> Song: Jive Talkin' by The Bee Gees  
> Download: [right click and save](http://zeneyepiratevids.com/jivetalkin.divx)  
> File size: 19.5 MB

This vid was made for Club Vivid at VividCon 2007


End file.
